Transformers heroes Minicons meet the wolfbot!
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Join the minicons on this creepy adventure.


There was a full moon and Divebomb was running. He hid behind a rock. He heard growling. "AH!" He screamed. He began run again and kept on. He ran and ran and he tripped and a growling werewolf jumped on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Divebomb screamed when he woke up. That woke everybody in the base. "Who was it this time Divebomb?" Airazor asked. "A werewolf." Divebomb said. "RATS!" Airazor said. "Good grief." Jetstorm said. Jetstream marked another tally. "Two more werewolf nightmares in a row." Jetstream said. "I owe you can polish Jetstream." Airazor said. Airazor turned out the light. Divebomb turned it back on. "Let's stay up longer and play a board game." He said. "Divebomb it's late!" Jetstream said and turned it off. Divebomb turned it back on. "Okay I admit it I'm freaked out it's the base's new robot decepticon neighbor." Divebomb said. "You mean Howler?" Jetstorm said. "Yes his Turbo dog was howling again it creeps me out!" Divebomb said. "Face it Divebomb, it's because you watch monster movies every night." Fracture said. "But Fracture." Divebomb said. "No buts you know in couple of weeks Smackdown and her minicons will be back soon with Skid and her minicons." Fracture said. Drift came in. "Back to bed, all of you have school tomorrow." Drift said. "Oh school." Jetstorm said and climbed into bed. The light was turned off and fracture went back to his room and Drift back his. "How am I suppose to sleep?" Divebomb said he was nervous. "Here you can sleep with my crocodile." Jetstorm said. Divebomb took it. "Thanks," Divebomb said. There was howling. Divebomb freaked out and hid under the covers.

The next morning. Divebomb was eating his cereal half asleep. "Wake up Divebomb!" Fracture said. "How's the play coming?' Fracture asked. "Fine." Divebomb said. "drift I don't feel so good I think I have a fever." Jetstorm said showing him a thermometer with cyber-oatmeal dripping off of it. "Nice try maybe if you do that again you should wipe off your breakfast without me watching." Drift said. "Oh okay." Jetstorm said. Drift looked at the clock. "All of you better get going you don't want to be late." Drift said. Fracture hand Airazor's lunch to him. Then Divebomb's. "No tech tomatoes?" Divebomb asked. "No tech tomatoes." Fracture said. Drift handed Jetstream his lunch. Then Jetstorm his. "No black cyber olives?" Jetstorm asked. "As requested." Drift said handing it ton him. "Since when do you not like black cyber olives you love them." Jetstream said. "Since Dead point has been stealing my lunch he hates them." Jetstorm said. "Oh we don't want to offend your attacker." Jetstream said. "Come on I don't want to be late." Divebomb said. They walked past Howlers house. "Man that Howler is one creepy guy." Divebomb said. "I bet he says the same thing about you." Jetstream said.

At the school.

"No one must know my terrible secret that I kind beloved Dr. Jekyll have create a formula that will turn me into the evil cruel Mr. Hyde!" Divebomb in costume said. He drank the content of the glass. Divebomb began to cough. "Airazor what are you trying to do poison me?!" He said. "It's just colored energon and the green stuff from your water bottle." Airazor said. "Bleah! That's been in there since August I just got it back from lost and found." Divebomb said. "Oops." Airazor said. "Divebomb when you do a play you must remain in character no matter what!" Mr. Cobalt said. "But." Divebomb said. "But nothing." Mr. Cobalt said. "Jetstorm make thunder roar be proud of it." he said. "Okay," Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm remember what I said you hurt my audios with that thunder I'll hurt you." Dead point said pushing Jetstorm. "Sorry Windstorm." Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm don't let Dead point bully you." Windstorm said. "I don't give him permission." Jetstorm said. Dead point whacked Jetstorm with a broom. Bomber was getting ready. "Here you go." Razor said. "What is that?" Bomber asked. "You're costume." Razor said. "I thought I was a pretty girl who cries a lot sis." Bomber said. "No you're a weeping willow tree sis." Razor said. "You mean I'm a tree?!" Bomber said. "I'm afraid so sis." Razor said.

"Hey Mr. Cobalt how about instead of using this stuff I use this an official Madame Calline's mad scientist set I got it in the mail last week." Divebomb said. "Will using help with your character? But do you have to?' Mr. Cobalt said. "No but it makes it scarier." Divebomb said and started to mix it up. Airazor looked. "No Divebomb never mix unknown chemicals!" Airazor said taking the beakers. "Who's the mad scientist here?' Divebomb ask taking them back and was about to mix them. "Take cover!" Airazor said. Divebomb mixed them and BOOM!,

Everyone at the base felt the shaken of the explosion. "It looks like it came from the school." Drift said. Fracture looked at the phone "Don't ring, don't ring!" Fracture said and rang. He picked it up and the principal shouted. "Oh Principal Miller has it been 3 days since you called. Oh only yesterday well time sure does fly. What? Yes I'll be there and you want Drift to come too? But we are two different guardians of two different groups of minicons with our wives. Oh you'll explain when we get there okay bye. Oh!" Fracture said.

Fracture and Drift were in the principals office and well she was not happy. "Well good thing the school board passed a bond to handle damages cause by Divebomb. And I'm retiring early lucky me Divebomb will be someone else's problem." Principal Miller said. "You don't look a day over 52." Fracture said. "I'm 32!" She shouted. "Oh sorry." Fracture said. "This what having Divebomb as a student has done to me! Well Drift now that you're here it's Jetstorm I'm worried about." She said. "Jetstorm?" Drift asked.

They went to the auditorium it was mess. "Whoa!" Fracture said. "Yep," Principal miller said. Jetstorm was mopping up and Dead point grabbed the mop and pulled. "Dead point stop! Let go!" Jetstorm said. Dead point did and Jetstorm fell. "Hey!" Drift said. Principal miller stopped him. "I understand your reaction but Jetstorm must learn how to handle tough situations on his own. Dead point's a bully but Jetstorm wont come to me so there is nothing I can do." She said. Dead point was about shot some slime from the explosion from the pea shooter at Jetstorm the a sand bag fell on his foot. "OUCH!" He said and bit of slime hit him on the head. He was mad. "Hey Dead point watch out for the sand bags they're very heavy." Divebomb said. Dead point walked off. "Are you okay Jetstorm?" Divebomb asked. "Yes thanks Divebomb." Jetstorm said. "I'll say this about Divebomb: He sticks up for his friends." She said. "Kind of makes easier to forgive him for blowing the place up?" Fracture said. "No," She said.

The minicons were walking home. "I feel so bad for Dead point he must come from a very unloving family." Razor said. "Who cares it might be cyber wolves for all we know." Bomber said. They heard something. "Monster!" Divebomb said and everyone started running and screaming.

The boys ran into the base. "Are boys alright?' Drift asked. Fracture answered the door. "Hello I'm Howler your new neighbor. Your minicons trampled my hard to replace aconitum flowers." Howler said. "Sorry they were just scared by something they saw." Fracture said. "What did they see and someone wakes me up with their screaming every night!" Howler said. "Divebomb says your turbo dog wakes him up with it's howling." Fracture said. "I don't own a turbo dog." Howler said. "then Why do you have those bones?" Divebomb said. "How did you know that?' Howler said. "I didn't till now." Divebomb said. Fracture glared at Divebomb. "I have to get going and I apologize for acting like that I'm not myself tonight. *sniff, sniff* Your base's tech-loaf dinner is burning." Howler said. Drift ran to pull it out. "Well talk to you later." Fracture said and he heard the phone ring the minicons were in the living room watching TV Divebomb was going to order the giant book of monster facts. Jetstream turned it off. Fracture came in he was not happy. He took Divebomb's monster stuff. "You are on six month monster ban which means no Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Fracture said. Divebomb was upset. So was the theatre teacher. Principal Miller told Mr. Cobalt that Jetstorm would be great to play the part just help his self esteem.

"I don't know do you think I'm the Mr. Hyde type?" Jetstorm asked. "Maybe this will help get in touch with that part of yourself." Drift said and Fracture agreed. "But look at all these lines." Jetstorm said. "That's why Mr. Cobalt is having me play Dr. Jekyll and you Mr. Hyde." Jetstream said. "Fracture are you sure Divebomb is okay with this?" Jetstorm asked. "As well as you expect him to." Fracture said. Divebomb was panicking. He received his book in the he looked at the necklace that came with it Jetstorm seemed pretty interested in it so he handed it over to him. "I bet Windstorm would love this he said and left after sub-spacing it. Jetstream and Airazor frisked him later and took his hidden monster stuff.

That night. Jetstream and Airazor were fast asleep. Divebomb woke them up. "Howler is a werewolf and I'm not resting till I prove it!" Divebomb said. "Apparently neither are we." Airazor and Jetstream said. "Are you two in or in?" Divebomb said. "Give those options we're in." Airazor said. "On one condition if we prove he is not yo0u take your punishment like a man." Jetstream and Airazor nodded. "Deal," Divebomb said.

A couple weeks later. Divebomb, Airazor and Jetstream were busy. Divebomb was yammering that aconitum or wolf's bane keeps werewolves away. Drift came in. He was looking for Jetstorm. "He's in the backyard." Jetstream said. "Thanks" Drift said. Divebomb told the m more werewolf facts.

In the backyard. "Gaze well upon my face.." Jetstorm said. "For it is the face of evil!" A voice said. Jetstorm shrieked and passed out. "Jetstorm are you okay?' Drift asked.

Back in the room. Divebomb looked in the book and showed Airazor and Jetstream the mark of the wolf something all werewolves have.

"Jetstorm," Drift said. "Hey Drift I was practicing my lines and you surprised me." Jetstorm said. "I didn't mean to scare you I was showing how the next line should be read." Drift said. "But I don't know if I can do it." Jetstorm said. "think about Mr. Hyde and how he feels half man half monster angry at the world different from everyone else." Drift said. "That sounds like Dead point." Jetstorm said. "Well think about Dead point and try saying how he would." Drift said. "Gaze well upon my face, my dear for it is the face of EVIL! Ha! HA! Wow I scared myself." Jetstorm said. "Great." Drift said. "Drift I'm feeling confident right now so I'm going to do something that I've been afraid to do." Jetstorm said. "Okay," Drift said. Jetstorm dropped his script. "Oops." He said. "I'll get it." Drift said. Jetstorm ran along. "Hurry up it's going to be dark soon." Drift said.

Divebomb said. "All we have to do is get a look at Howler's hands then that will prove it!" "No I finished I have better things to do." Airazor said. "Same here." Jetstream said. "Like what?' Divebomb asked. "Homework and learning our lines for the play and other things." Jetstream said. "Well aren't you two the responsible ones." Divebomb said sarcastically. Airazor threw the eraser from the chalk board at Divebomb and Jetstream the threw the chalk. Both hit Divebomb on the head. "Oh so that's the way you want it put'em you two!" Divebomb said and the three of them started to fight.

Jetstorm ran down the sidewalk to the base where Windstorm her sister and master along Smack down her minicons were staying temporarily for training other bots. He knocked on the door. Windstorm answered. "Hello Jetstorm." She said. "I just wanted to give you this for helping me." He said handing her the necklace. "Oh Jetstorm it's beautiful." She said. Jetstorm blushed. "Thank you." Windstorm said. "Welcome got to go." Jetstorm said and took off. "Bye!" Windstorm said. Jetstorm was walking home. He heard something. "Jetstream, Divebomb, Airazor is that you?" Jetstorm asked. No one answered. "Come on guys this isn't funny you know I'm afraid of the dark!" Jetstorm said. There was growling something came out of the bushes and came at Jetstorm. "AH!" Jetstorm screamed.

"Let me get this straight all of this from a game of hang man?" Drift asked Fracture was out picking up somethings so Drift had to handle it. "Yes," Jetstream said. "Divebomb said I was cheating that Jetstream was giving me the answers." Airazor said. "You don't know how to spell or which way some of the letters go." Divebomb said. "Oh sure tease your dyslexic brother." Airazor said. Jetstorm ran into the base he was trying to catch his breath. "Night Drift!" Divebomb, Airazor and Jetstream said. Drift walked over to Jetstorm. "Are you alright Jetstorm what happened to you hand?" Drift said. "I was walking back from the base that Windstorm was staying at and I got bit by turbo dog a really big one!" Jetstorm cried. "I'm sorry, let me see it." Drift said. Jetstorm showed Drift his hand. "It doesn't look to bad let's take you to the med-bay so the medics can clean it up." Drift said picking Jetstorm up. "You're being very brave Jetstorm." Drift said. "Thank you." Jetstorm said.

Jetstorm was in bed and there was howling and Jetstorm moved around in bed and began growling. A mark on the hand that was bit appeared.

Drift and Fracture brought out Breakfast. Drift set out Crisp tech bacon and scrambled oil eggs out for Jetstorm it was one of his favorite breakfasts. Jetstorm climbed the chair. "Oh bacon." He said and began to eat it. "Boy you must be hungry." Drift said. Fracture looked at the clock. "Oh you better get going you don't want to be late." Fracture said. He handed Airazor his lunch and Divebomb his no Tech- Tomatoes. Drift handed Jetstream his the to Jetstorm. "Mayonnaise?" Jetstorm asked. "Jetstorm you hate mayo." Drift said. "Are you sure?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes I'm sure." Drift said. Jetstorm began walking with the others. Divebomb tapped Jetstorm and ran off and said you're it! Jetstorm zoomed by and tapped him and said. "Now you're it!" Jetstorm said. "Was that Jetstorm?" Divebomb asked. "Must of been that hardy breakfast he had." Jetstream said. "I'm telling you he's terrible there is not a scary bone in his body!" Mr. Cobalt said. "Relax okay we are doing this to improve his self esteem. So give him another chance." Principal Miller. "Okay." Mr. Cobalt said. The scene started. "No one must know my terrible secret that I beloved Dr. Jekyll have created a formula to turn me into the evil cruel Mr. Hyde!" Jetstream said and drank the energon. Divebomb made the thunder. Jetstream pretend to cough. "Oh no I'm changing!" He said. Then Jetstorm jumped out and laughed. Windstorm came in. "Henry are there?" She said. "Henry? I'm not Henry, I am Edward Hyde!" He said. "What? I don't know you!" She said. "But you will my dear look well upon my face for it is the face of EVIL! HA, HA, HA!" Jetstorm said. Everyone cowered. "How was that?" He asked. "That was great. Great improvement." Mr. Cobalt said. Jetstorm walked back stage with Windstorm. "That was great Jetstorm." Windstorm said. "Thanks," Jetstorm said. "Great huh?" Dead point said he tried to pull the rug out from under Jetstorm but he moved out of the way. "Dead point are you okay?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes that was really great move." Dead point said. "Yes it was, wasn't it." Jetstorm said.

At the base. "It was like that all day I was the first to climb the rope and I beat everyone in the sprint." Jetstorm said. "Sounds like you had a great day." Drift said. "Yes I did," Jetstorm said. "That great I'm so happy for Jetstorm." Drift said.

That night. Divebomb woke up Jetstream and Airazor again. "I know there is a werewolf around here!" He said. "Divebomb there is no werewolf!" Airazor said. "Yes repeat after me there is no werewolf!" Jetstream said. Jetstorm began to change came over. "There is no, WEREWOLF!" Divebomb said pointing. "AH!" Airazor and Jetstream screamed. "Nice boy Jetstorm." Divebomb said. Jetstorm sniffed him and licked his face. "I thought they only change during full moons." Airazor said. "No according to my book that is not true they change every night." Divebomb said. Jetstorm began play with Divebomb's toy like dog would. "Hey that's mine!" Divebomb said and threw one of Jetstream's toys. Which began to play with. "He's like a puppy." Jetstream said. "A werewolf puppy." Divebomb said. "Make that a non house broken werewolf puppy." Airazor said. Jetstorm whimpered. "No, no Jetstorm bad boy!" Airazor said. "I hope your mop is ready little brother Airazor because it is on your side." Divebomb said. "No this is you side the lamp is the divider." Airazor said. Jetstorm fell out the window. "Oh no Jetstorm!" Jetstream said. Jetstorm shook his head and ran around. Divebomb, Airazor and Jetstream began to look for him. "There he is!" Airazor said pointing at a trash can. "look at this mess." Jetstream said. "Whose out there I got a cheese grater and I'm not afraid to use it!" A person in the house said. "MEOW!" Divebomb said. "Awooooooo!" Jetstorm said. "No!" Divebomb said. They brought him back to the base. "You know he's really kind of cute!" Airazor said. "I bet this why he is so good at P.E. except for the soccer unit why he's acting scary." Divebomb said. "I wonder what it is going to be like for me to have a werewolf for a brother?' Jetstream said.

Razor was doing the make up. "Hurry up I don't have all day!" Jetstorm snapped. "Sorry," Razor said. "Don't talk to my sister that way!" Bomber said. "Rawr!" Jetstorm said. "Oh I'm so scared rawr!" Bomber said. Jetstorm laughed. "Jetstorm what happened to you?" Razor asked. "I don't know but I like it!" Jetstorm said. "Well it's not nice." Razor said.

Jetstorm was tearing things up. "Guys before we do something we might regret we need professional help." Divebomb said. They made it to the studio. They saw Madame Calline. "Hello," She said. "We need your help our friend has become a werewolf and we need advice." Divebomb said. "Okay, you can shoot him with a silver bullet." She said. "No we need him to come out alive! He's my brother! Plus he's like a puppy right now." Jetstream said. "Okay nothing to be blue about just bop him with some thing silver not to hard then he might be okay but do it before the next full moon." She said. "Why?' Airazor said. "Then he will be a full fledged werewolf and too hard to help but there is another way that has always been hard for me to remember." She said. "Okay if we find out we'll tell you." Jetstream said. "Okay see you oh yeah I'm coming to your play see you then." she said.

At the base. "Uh oh guys the next full moon is tomorrow the night of the play!" Divebomb said. "Uh oh." Jetstream said. Airazor was looking at something through the microscope. "What are you looking at?" Jetstream asked. "A sample of Jetstorm's energon." He said. "How did you get that?" Jetstream asked. "From the cloth that Ratchet use to clean Jetstorm's hand when he got bit something is funny about it." Airazor said. "What's funny about it?' Divebomb asked. "I'll compare it to a normal sample aw Howler's." Airazor said. "Let me see!" Divebomb said and spilled two samples together. "Nice going!" Airazor said. Jetstream saw that Howler put his cane down. Airazor saw that Howler energon cells were changing Jetstorm's. Divebomb grabbed the cane and whacked Jetstorm on the head. "Ouch!" Jetstorm said and grabbed the cane and broke in half. He handed it back to Divebomb boy was Howler mad. Drift and Fracture were going to talk to Howler and Divebomb was too scared to go.

The night of the play. Jetstorm snuck up on Divebomb and Airazor. He took the plating covering their backsides and pulled them down. "Hey guys the moon is out early tonight!" Jetstorm said laughing. Jetstorm ran off and Airazor and Divebomb began to pull their armor up.. "Guys he's right!" Jetstream said.

As Drift and Fracture were talking to Howler he turned into a werewolf and they ran off. They ran into a pole and passed out.

The play was about to start. Jetstorm pulled down Jetstream's backside plating and when the curtain moved everyone laughed and Jetstream, Divebomb and Airazor were pretty embarrassed. During the play Jetstorm turned into a werewolf. He cornered Windstorm. He saw the necklace e glisten in the light. _"Why Jetstorm it's beautiful!"_ Jetstorm remember and ran off. "Jetstorm wait I can help you!" Windstorm said. Howler was about to attack Windstorm and Jetstorm came out to defend. Jetstorm and Howler wrestled and Jetstorm bit him and both them returned to normal everyone applauded and Howler ran off. The curtains closed and Jetstorm got up. "What happened?' He asked. "You save my life Jetstorm," Windstorm said. "You don't remember anything about being a werewolf?" Cloudjumper asked. Jetstorm shook his head no. "I don't get it," Divebomb said. "Howler bit Jetstorm turning him into a werewolf and when Jetstorm bit him it cured them both." Airazor said. "Cool," Divebomb said.

At the party Howler was going to be the new principal. Drift and Fracture came into attack him but the minicons stopped them. "But he's a." Drift said. "He was but he isn't now." Divebomb said. "But," Fracture said. "Don't worry Jetstorm handled it." Divebomb said. "Jetstorm defeated a werewolf in battle?' Drift said. "Not exactly Drift." Jetstream said. "We'll explain later." Divebomb said. Drift hugged Jetstorm. "Thank you," Howler to Jetstorm. "My pleasure." Jetstorm said.


End file.
